


30 Day NSFW Challenge Sanders Sides

by TSPrincxietyTrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Grinding, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, Skype Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Threesome, Thruple, naked, very slight marking kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPrincxietyTrash/pseuds/TSPrincxietyTrash
Summary: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)Logan is not a morning person. Virgil cuddles him to soften waking up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman/Virgil/Patton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Entirely Happy

Logan shifted slightly in his sleep, beginning to wake up as he became aware of the sensation of someone gently rubbing circles onto his back. He grumbled quietly, pressing himself closer to Virgil’s naked body, sighing happily as he tangled their legs together and resolutely ignoring Virgil’s attempts to rouse him. 

“Lo? You awake?” he heard Virgil’s rumbling voice, even deeper in the morning (as Logan was grumpily realising it was) “We need to get up soon,” he added, his fingers still gently trailing over Logan’s back. 

Logan shook his head, pressing his face into Virgil’s chest and refusing to open his eyes just yet. He felt more than heard Virgil’s soft laugh as he brought his hand up to Logan’s hair, running his fingers through it. Logan was convinced he would purr if he were able,  practically melting into Virgil and the sheets as he felt entirely surrounded by warmth and comfort. 

“C’mon, L,” Virgil murmured into his hair after a moment “I’ll give you some kisses if you wake up,” he teased, and Logan found himself perking up at that, enough to lift his head, bringing it closer to Virgil’s and waiting expectantly. 

He couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that spread through his chest as Virgil laughed in response, so fondly, and a moment later their lips met ever so gently. Logan hummed as Virgil fit their lips together, one hand still in Logan’s hair, their breath mingling as Logan parted his lips and pressed closer, closer,  _ closer.  _

Virgil pulled back after a moment, his hands idly wondering over Logan’s bare skin and Logan believed he would be content to stay here in this moment forever. 

“Morning, Virgil,” he murmured, finally opening his eyes to a (somewhat blurry) vision of Virgil, who smiled. 

“Morning, L,” another soft kiss “Coffee?” 

“Please,” Logan paused, before shifting, resting his head on Virgil’s chest, enjoying the way his arms seemed to automatically come up to embrace him, hold him close, keep him safe. “Perhaps in a few minutes,” he added, not wanting to leave at all. 

“Okay,” Virgil hummed and nuzzled closer. Logan closed his eyes again, feeling entirely happy.


	2. Bioluminescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the 30 day NSFW challenge, prompt: kiss (naked) 
> 
> Logan and Janus go skinnydipping in a lake and share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janus is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns in this fic.

Logan could practically feel his heart racing as he watched his friend pulling their clothes off with a smile and a laugh. Janus always seemed to radiate confidence, but at this moment in particular Logan was almost dumbstruck by how self-assured and frankly beautiful his friend looked. If Logan were a more frivolous person, he might have described his heart as having ‘skipped a beat’ when Janus pushed their underwear down long legs, stepping out of it and flashing Logan a smile before they walked straight into the water of the lake. 

“Come on, Logan!” they called to him over their shoulder. Logan swallowed, starting after them as he attempted to compose himself before he took a breath and started to remove his own clothing. 

Logan had only just been coming to terms with the fact that he had a crush on Janus when they had suggested going down to the lake and skinny dipping since sometimes there was some rather beautiful bioluminescence in the water there. Logan had of course agreed, but now that they were here and Janus was actually  _ naked _ in front of him, he was having a hard time focusing on the water at all. 

Logan shook his head to clear it, focusing on removing the rest of his clothes and deciding to risk leaving his glasses on. He bit his lip and started to wade into the water, heading towards where Janus was standing in the water, moving his hands around and enjoying the ethereal glow. Logan had to admit it  _ was  _ very beautiful, but even so he had a hard time taking his eyes off Janus. 

“You took your time,” Janus teased when Logan finally reached them. Logan smiled and finally looked around, taking in the almost mystical glow around them. It seemed as though the water were truly sparkling, like there was some kind of magic within. Combined with the reflection of the moon and the stars from above, it made for a picturesque scene to say the least. 

“It’s beautiful,” Logan said after a moment. Janus’ lips quirked upwards in a smile that seemed so fond, like they had a lot of good memories of this particular place. Logan wondered about that for a moment and was about to open his mouth to ask his friend when instead he was met with a wave of water  colliding with his face. 

He froze for a moment, staring at Janus as they smirked, then made to splash him again, but this time Logan was faster, sending water cascading over Janus’ head, wetting their hair and running in rivets down their arms and over their chest. Logan found his eyes following the droplets as they made their way down Janus’ stomach to reconnect with the glowing water which pooled around their hips. 

Janus was laughing but it died down when they noticed Logan staring. His eyes snapped back up to theirs, watching as Janus gave him a searching look before they stepped closer. Logan’s eyes widened a little as they stepped closer again, one of their hands finding his under the water while the other came up to Logan’s face, brushing his slightly wet hair off his forehead. 

If Logan were a less frivolous person, he would not only describe his heart as having ‘skipped a beat’ it was now ‘kicked into overdrive’ as it pounded in his chest with Janus’  proximity . 

Logan’s eyes flicked down to Janus’ lips, just in time to see their tongue poke out to wet them before they moved closer still, searching Logan’s face for the answer to an unspoken question, one they had both been dancing around for months now. 

Logan nodded his head, just the tiniest bit and then suddenly his hands were on Janus’ hips, and they were closer than ever before, close enough for Logan to count their individual eyelashes, and then his eyes fell shut and their lips met. 

The only word Logan could use to describe the feeling would be  _ relief _ . Like taking a breath after being underwater, it felt  _ right _ . He hummed into the kiss and Janus’ pressed their chests together, their lips meeting and parting and meeting again, each time soft, a gentle exploration, a repeated request for more each time, to be closer. 

Logan parted his lips on the fifth or sixth meeting, letting his tongue press ever so slightly against Janus’ lower lip. They parted for him immediately, and then they were exploring further, tasting one another, feeling each other in a way so achingly intimate that Logan almost felt dizzy from the sensation. 

Their kiss lasted at once what felt like hours and only a few seconds, but eventually the need for air pulled them apart. Logan blinked, trying to bring some sense back into his head as he looked at Janus, who smiled a smile that Logan seldom got to see, one without any hesitation, no walls up, no defence, just pure happiness and pure Janus. 

Logan smiled and kissed them again, just for a moment. They eventually went back to swimming, splashing one another, playing and flirting. They would talk about it soon, probably when they got back to the cabin, but for now both of them just basked in the joy of their first kiss and the beauty of the bioluminescence. 


	3. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3o Day NSFW Challenge day 3: First Time. 
> 
> Jay and Remus have been on a few dates, and tonight Jay is hoping they'll have their first time together.

Jay took another sip of wine, listening to Remus talk about his day and enjoying how animated he was, how he shimmied happily and waved his arms around as he spoke. This was maybe their fourth date, and Jay was becoming rather fond of the other, a constantly moving ball of energy while Jay himself was far more reserved. He finished off his drink and set it on the coffee table, using the action as an excuse to shift closer to the other, sitting half sideways on the couch to face him as he propped his head up with one hand, deliberately letting his eyes drift down to  Remus's lips now and then until he finally got the message and was kissing him. 

Jay hummed happily into the kiss, rubbing circles into Remus's thigh with one hand, the other trailing down his neck, cupping it and pulling him even closer. Remus hummed his approval, wiggling slightly as he impatiently licked at Jay’s lips, clearly eager to move things along. Jay almost laughed as he parted his lips, granting him access and enjoying the feel of their tongues moving together, how Remus slid his hands down his sides to his hips, pulling Jay into his lap and running his hands all over his back. 

Jay moaned softly and leaned into him, very pleased with where this seemed to be going. He inhaled sharply when Remus captured his lower lip between his teeth, sucking then dragging slowly, causing Jay to shiver, pressing his hips down as Ramus pulled back, grinning with delight 

“Mmm, want to fuck me, Jayjay?” Remus grinned, groping Jay’s ass. Jay smirked and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

“Bedroom?” he nipped Remus’s neck as he asked, and with a squeak Jay found himself being lifted and carried through Remus’s apartment to his bedroom. 

“Come on, Jayjay!” Remus cackled as he carried him, dumping Jay unceremoniously on his bed, causing Jay to laugh and shake his head, making a muffled surprised sound as Remus climbed on top of him and kissed him, pressing their hips together and grinding down. Jay moaned into the kiss, surprised and finding his arousal building rapidly now as he grabbed Remus’s hips and helped his movements, getting revenge for earlier by biting down on Remus’s lip and sucking, relishing the moan  it caused. 

Jay blinked as, just as suddenly as beginning, Remus pulled away, dragging his hands down Jay’s chest to the hem of his shirt “Let me look at you, Jay, pretty please?” Remus grinned, batting his eyelashes at Jay who laughed, helping Remus pull his shirt up over his head “Wanna taste you  _ everywhere _ ,” he added, licking a strip up the side of Jay’s neck once his shirt was off and then working his way down his chest, kissing and licking as he went. Jay inhaled sharply, half sitting up to watch Remus as he worked his way down his stomach to his naval, trailing his tongue above his waistband while one hand came up to start working his pants open “Mmm, so sexy, can I suck you?” Remus looked up at him, his smile wicked as he began to drag Jay’s pants and boxers down his legs, keeping eye contact as he licked over Jay’s hipbone before he finally got his pants off his legs. 

“Fuck, you look good down there,” Jay smirked as Remus beamed, throwing Jay a wink as he started to lick and suck as his balls, working his way up Jay’s length, his hands roaming all over his body everywhere they could reach. Jay groaned and let his head fall back, giving himself over to the pleasure and just letting Remus do what he pleased, groaning loud as he felt Remus’s lips teasing at the head of his cock, pressing slow kisses there before he finally took him in, sucking so soft and slow Jay’s head was practically spinning “Shit, you’re good at that,” he gasped as Remus took him deeper, humming around him and sending the most delicious vibrations running through him making Jay shiver in response. 

A moment later Remus was pulling off, clearly pleased with himself as he practically bounced off the bed, going to get lube and a condom. 

“What position do you want, Jaybird?  Ooooh , can I bounce on your big cock, let you lie there  lookin ’ pretty while I do all the work, hmmm?” Remus grinned again as he climbed back on the bed, kissing Jay while he nodded quickly. Jay nipped Remus’s lip then started working his clothes off, eager to see him naked too and humming appreciatively when his clothes were finally removed. 

“Sexy,” he smirked, smouldering at Remus who smouldered right back, giving him the most over the top bedroom eyes Jay had ever seen as he wiggled and straddled Jay’s hips and squirted lube on his fingers, reaching behind himself and moaning in a porn worthy manner as he clearly breached himself. Jay bit his lip, wrapping his hand around Remus's cock and stroking softly as he enjoyed the view of Remus prepping himself. 

“ Mmm , can’t wait to get on you,” Remus grinned, exaggerating licking his lips as he added another finger. Jay moaned and squeezed Remus’s cock 

“I can’t wait to feel you, been thinking about it for a while,” he confessed, running his thumb slowly over the head of his cock. 

That seemed to spark something in Remus as he shivered and moaned higher than he had so far this evening, splaying one hand on Jay’s stomach to steady himself 

“Fuck, I’ve been thinking about you too, Jayjay,” he groaned “Want to do  _ everything _ with you, feel you everywhere, go all night long fucking,” he smirked down at him, seeming to enjoy the way Jay’s cock twitched in response. 

A moment later Remus was pulling his fingers out and grabbing the condom, rolling it down on Jay’s cock 

“Can’t wait anymore, need to feel you now,” he complained as Jay moaned, gasping as Remus ever so slowly sank down on his cock, moaning with abandon, both hands bracing on Jay’s stomach. 

“ _ Oh fuck _ ,” Jay panted as Remus bottomed out, squeezing gently around him. Jay looked up at him, taking in the light sheen of sweat on his brow, his already messy hair in full disarray, long expanses of smooth skin on display. Jay groaned and moved his hands to Remus’s hips, squeezing and waiting for him to be ready to move. 

“So full,” Remus breathed, keeping still for a moment longer before he visibly relaxed and began rolling his hips languidly, his eyes closed in sheer bliss and Jay really thought he could watch that forever, the way he tipped his head back, exposing his throat, the sensual waves of his body as he moved, the moans, groans and curses he let free with no restraint. 

“Look so good, feel so good,” Jay praised him, noticing the way Remus jerked, rolling his hips faster and grinding down, gasping as he hit his own sweet spot. Jay moved one hand back to Remus’s cock, stroking him again and loving the way Remus groaned, finally working to lift his hips up and down, fucking himself on Jay’s cock and Jay could tell already he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

The need only built from there, Jay’s hand steady on Remus’s cock, twisting his wrist at the head and watching him as he seemed to give himself entirely to pleasure, his dazed eyes flickering open to look at Jay as he teetered on the edge 

“ _ Oh _ , cum for me, darling,” Jay purred, watching him as Remus shuddered and obeyed, releasing between them and moaning his pleasure. Jay groaned too, working him through it and feeling himself getting closer and closer, the he stilled his hips, watching as Remus whined above him, his body becoming sensitive 

“Ugh, don’t stop,” Remus whined, wiggling his hips and causing them both to gasp. Jay nodded and continued thrusting into him, shutting his eyes and driving into him hard, panting as a moment later he fell over the edge, moaning Remus’s name over and over as pleasure flooded through his body in waves. 

Eventually his eyes fluttered open again, watching Remus breathe heavily above him, a tired smile gracing his lips. Jay smiled in return, groaning as Remus pulled off him, collapsing on top of him. Jay laughed, letting out a soft ‘oof’ before he began rubbing Remus’s back softly. 

“Holy shit,” Remus mumbled into Jay’s neck. They both laughed, each enjoying the warmth of their afterglow, holding each other close.

“So ...” Remus hummed after a few minutes, lifting his head to look at Jay and wiggling his eyebrows “Round 2?” 

Jay burst out laughing, nuzzling against Remus, feeling so light and happy. “Give me twenty minutes minimum,” he teased, laughing at Remus’s pout. 

“You’re a meanie, Jay,” Remus complained, pretending to huff, only causing Jay’s fondness to grow. 

“I’ll make it up to you in twenty minutes,” he replied and pressed a soft kiss to Remus’s head, enjoying the way he squirmed happily afterwards.

“You better, meanie,” Remus huffed before snuggling up to him. Jay smiled as he closed his eyes, tangling his fingers in Remus’s hair and wondering how long it would be before he could ask him to be his boyfriend. 

For now he continued to enjoy basking in his post sex high, and looked forward to another one within the next hour or so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I may not post these 30 days consecutively, but I will finish all the prompts :)  
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. In the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day NSFW Challenge day 4, prompt: Masturbation.
> 
> Ptton is feeling restless. Thoughts of Roman eventually soothe him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is somewhat inspired by the song In the Bed by Dodie. Highly reccommend listening to that while reading <3 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lApTfFwQWiA&ab_channel=doddleoddle

Patton sighed as he drew the blinds in his bedroom. He stifled a yawn as he shuffled over to his bed, getting in and looking around the room bathed in soft light from the bedside lamp. He had managed to unpack almost everything and it was looking pretty cute with all of his nick-nacks around. Still he sighed again, pushing his fingers under his glasses to rub at his eyes before taking them off and placing them on the bedside table, laying back and looking up at the ceiling, staring absently as a slight feeling of restlessness settled over him. 

He yawned then huffed, rolling onto his side and taking in the expanse of the other side of the bed. He frowned feeling loneliness creep up on him as it often did at this time of night. Huffing again he rolled onto his back once more and shut his eyes, willing his feelings to leave him alone and let him sleep, but his thoughts were drifting now, straying into familiar territory. 

He shuffled a little before giving in and letting himself think of Roman. Roman, who was so beautiful, so kind and so funny and so,  _ so _ far away. Patton wished he could be here with him, longed to feel Roman’s arms around him, holding him close, surrounding him with safety and warmth. He hummed, it was late and he should go to sleep. But he still felt restless, his mind buzzing with more thoughts. 

He inhaled deeply as he thought of Roman’s smile, the way his eyes wrinkled in the corner when he was really happy, how soft his skin looked, how gentle his touch would be if he were to cup Patton’s face, ever so softly, almost cradling his face as they would kiss. It would be so sweet, two smiles pressed together and then they would melt into one another. He wondered where Roman would put his hands. Would he hold Patton’s hips, or his back? Would he run his fingers through his hair, playing with it as their kiss deepened? 

Patton inhaled again, slightly shaky this time as he contemplated what he would do in response. Would he cup Roman’s face? Would he wrap his arms around his neck? How would it feel to flick his tongue teasingly over Roman’s lip, asking for more without any words? 

His mind jumped as he imagined Roman there in the bed with him. He smiled to himself as he thought of Roman wrapping his strong arms around him, pulling him close, trailing his hands over his body, touch as light as a feather, a warm hand slipping under his shirt to feel his skin, trailing around until it would slide into his sleep shorts and teasingly stroke him. 

Patton shivered, feeling his cock twitch at the imagined touch. He sighed again as he moved his own hand to do what he pictured, trying to convince himself it was Roman’s touch. What would Roman think of him if he knew how Patton imagined him? Would it change everything? 

He pictured Roman kissing his neck, whispering how he had thought of Patton too, time and time again, imagined this very scene as he squeezed his cock, still touching softly, teasing and slow. He could almost feel the kisses Roman would press to his skin, along his neck and shoulder, over his collar bones as he would tease him relentlessly. He heard the murmured words in his mind, Roman’s breath ghosting over his skin as he would praise him and speak of how much he meant to him, how special he was and how good he was being, how he wanted to make him feel good. 

Patton groaned, shifting into his own hand as he began to stroke properly, getting lost in his thoughts as they swirled around his head, half believing it  _ was _ Roman’s hand around him and not his own. His breathing was heavy, white noise ringing in his ears as his fantasy began to really unfold before him. He squeezed the head of his cock as he pictured Roman kissing his way down Patton’s body, his tongue poking out to taste him now and then before strong hands would wrap around his thighs, pushing them apart and Roman’s head would sink between them, taking him into his mouth and giving him pleasure. Patton gasped as he moved faster, Roman would probably moan in response to that. Maybe he would close his eyes so he could focus on pressing his tongue against the underside of Patton’s cock, sucking until Patton  _ whined _ and begged for more. 

He shivered as he quickened his strokes feeling heat creep all over his body as his toes curled, pleasure beginning to build. 

“Roman,” he murmured to himself as his imagination provided him with the image of Roman crawling back up his body and pressing into him, deeper and  _ deeper _ until he would feel so utterly possessed, and the space between them would melt into nothing as they moved together. Patton moaned softly, so lost in his fantasy he could almost feel the hands on his hips, sense the ghost of lips against his skin pushing him closer and closer to that edge, willing him to give himself over and fall and fall into sweet pleasure. 

He gasped as he squeezed again, wondering how Roman would look over him, how his face would show what he felt, would he speak much or simply allow them both to feel? He groaned as he imagined Roman looking into his eyes, picking up speed and watching Patton, silently begging him to find release. And  so Patton did, moaning and shivering as he fell over the edge, panting and murmuring Roman’s name over and over again as his entire body found the deepest form of relaxation, waves of pleasure rolling over him. 

It lasted only a few seconds before Patton’s thoughts came back to him. 

He was alone. 

Patton sighed again and got up, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up, tiredness bearing down on him like a tangible weight. 

A few minutes later he was in the bed again. This time he clicked off the light and let the darkness shroud him, closing his eyes and letting the image of Roman holding him close finally soothe him to sleep. 


	5. No Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day NSFW Challenge day 5, prompt: Blowjob.
> 
> Virgil and Roman are cuddling on the couch when Virgil decides he wants to suck Roman off.

It occurred to Virgil that he couldn’t really remember the last time he’d felt so comfortable and relaxed as he was now, lying on the couch on top of Roman, who was holding him close, one hand resting on his back and the other stroking repeatedly through his hair as they watched tv. 

He hummed softly, turning his head to press a kiss to Roman’s neck, enjoying the little surprised noise Roman made in response, the hand in his hair moving to scratch gently at Virgil’s scalp, causing his heart to melt a little bit. He smiled against Roman’s skin and kissed him again, this time holding a little longer and letting his own hand slid into Roman’s hair. Roman shifted under him a little, an amused little laugh passing his lips before he pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. Virgil smiled and kissed another spot on his neck, a little higher closer to his jaw this time, letting himself pull the skin between his teeth, sucking just the tiniest bit and letting Roman’s feel the slight drag. 

It had the desired result, Roman squirmed a little and tilted his head just slightly, baring more of his neck for Virgil. He smirked, confidence building as he repeated the action again, even higher this time, working his way towards Roman’s ear, this time pinching harder with his teeth and relishing the sharp inhale it caused as Roman’s hand tightened a little in Virgil’s hair. 

“Why do you always come on to me when we’re trying to watch a movie, Edgar Allan Woe?” Roman teased as he moved his head even more, his hand on Virgil’s back inching lower and lower. Virgil huffed a laugh and nipped harder just under Roman’s ear. 

“ Mmm , is that a complaint?” he hummed, very slowly dragging his tongue over the spot he’d just nipped. Roman shivered and Virgil  couldn't have hidden his smirk even if he’d wanted too. 

“ _ Definitely _ not,” Roman murmured in response, the hand on Virgil’s back now lingering above the waistband of his jeans. Virgil made a pleased sound.

“ Thought not,” he smirked again, cupping Roman’s face and turning it so that they were looking at one another. Virgil paused for a moment, taking in the very slight simmering of arousal he could almost see on Roman’s face, only because he knew him so well. He smiled, letting his teeth drag against his own lower lip and watching the way Roman’s eyes followed the movement, his own lips parting. 

Virgil made a satisfied noise and leaned closer, so close that he could feel Roman’s breath on his face as his lips parted in wait. But Virgil didn’t close the gap, instead he held himself there, with their lips almost touching, watching as confusion flickered over Roman’s features before he  _ almost _ whined and then leaned up to bridge the space between them, taking Virgil’s lower lip between his own and making the softest, most satisfied noise as he eyes fell closed. 

Virgil closed his eyes too and let himself melt into the kiss, so familiar and yet different every time. He was never quite sure what Roman would do next, and on this occasion, he wrapped one strong arm around Virgil’s back holding him still while he kissed his lips again and again, meeting and parting, their breath mingling with each one and Virgil was fairly sure he could quite happily stay here and do this for hours. 

But Roman seemed to have other ideas as he finally brushed his tongue over Virgil’s lips, slipping between them and kissing him deeper while he simultaneously spread his legs beneath Virgil, allowing their hips to press together and effectively showing Virgil just how much Roman was into this. Which was, needless to say about as much as Virgil was into it too. 

He sighed softly into the kiss and pressed his hips down against Roman’s, enjoying the little jolt of pleasure it sent through them both. Roman hummed into the kiss and rolled his hips against Virgil’s, making him groan softly. Virgil sank his teeth into Roman’s lip and sucked gently before he pulled away with a parting flick, smiling almost wickedly at the way Roman whined with the loss. 

Virgil cupped his face and traced his thumb over Roman’s lips, pressing down and watching enraptured by the way Roman parted them for him, his tongue gently swiping over the pad and Virgil almost shivered from that alone. 

He smiled again and trailed his hand down Roman’s neck and then over his t-shirt, feeling his chest through the material as he shifted back, giving himself some space as he started to work Roman’s pants open, keeping eye-contact the entire time as Roman watched him intently. 

Once he had managed to wriggle his pants down to his knees, Virgil got himself comfortable, leaning over him and flashing him a quick, dangerous smile before he pressed one kiss to his thigh. Then another, and another, each one short and teasing, giving him almost nothing as he placed them randomly on Roman’s thighs, some of them against his bare skin, and other’s landing on the boxers he was still wearing, but none of them coming close to where Roman was clearly becoming desperate for Virgil to put his mouth. 

“Virgil,” Roman breathed impatiently, one of his hands coming to tangle Virgil’s hair in his fingers, not moving his head yet, but a presence there, silently asking for more. Virgil hummed and complied, kissing his way higher and higher up Roman’s thigh until he was pressing a soft, slow kiss to Roman’s length through his boxers. He heard Roman’s sharp inhale as he pressed a second kiss a little higher, this time pressing his tongue against him to wet the fabric. Roman’s hand tightened and then relaxed in Virgil’s hair and oh how Virgil loved this part. It was shockingly easy to wind Roman up and Virgil loved to tease him and see how far he could push him. 

He repeated the process of pressing slow wet kisses to Roman’s cock through his boxers, loving every muffled complaint Roman huffed, knowing full well that if he complained outright then Virgil would pull back entirely to tease him more. Virgil smirked to himself as he dragged his tongue  _ achingly _ slowly from the base of Roman’s dick all the way to the head, moulding his lips over it and sucking softly ignoring the taste of the fabric on his tongue. It was worth it for the way Roman practically writhed and whined, so pent up and  frustrated . 

Virgil pulled away and watched Roman relax, his hand still in Virgil’s hair. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at him and Virgil was momentarily stunned by how much trust and adoration was plain to see in Roman’s eyes. 

“Please, Virge?” Roman’s voice was so soft and quiet that all of Virgil’s resolve crashed around him and he immediately moved to pull Roman’s boxers down his legs, sighing as he took in the view before he leaned down again, glancing up at Roman and throwing him a wink before he began placing little kitten licks all over the head of his cock, making quiet happy sounds as he did. 

Roman’s head fell back instantly, a noise of deep gratification spilling from his lips as Virgil continued to taste him, his hands gripping Roman’s hips to keep him still, which seemed to be adding to his pleasure as he squirmed and pushed against them from time to time. 

Virgil transitioned into longer licks, dragging his tongue slowly up and down Roman’s length and listening attentively to every sound of pleasure, noticing every shift of his hips all of it telling Virgil what he needed to do next to push Roman further. 

Roman inhaled sharply then moaned Virgil’s name as he  _ finally _ took him into his mouth, just the head at first. Virgil hummed around him and pressed his tongue against the head, sucking as slowly as he could manage and moaning at the taste of pre-cum. 

Roman’s hand tightened in Virgil’s hair, pushing just the tiniest bit and Virgil got the message, slowly sinking down and taking in as much of him as he could, moaning around him to let Roman feel those delicious vibrations before he finally began moving his head back and forth, trailing his tongue around just how Roman liked it. 

Roman was moaning constantly now, gasping Virgil’s name occasionally as he crept ever closer to the edge. Virgil moaned again, working him faster and sensing that Roman was almost ready. He doubled his efforts, sucking hard on the head before taking him down as deep as he could and repeating the pattern once, twice and on the third time Roman shouted a warning before Virgil’s tongue was coated with Roman’s cum. He continued sucking until Roman was squirming, oversensitive and batting and Virgil’s shoulder. Only then did he pull off, grinning up at the other before he wiped his mouth of the back of his hand. 

Roman huffed a laugh and tugged Virgil’s hair gently, already demanding cuddles. Virgil snorted and moved to lie on him again as they were before, accepting the soft kiss that Roman pressed to his lips. 

“Your turn?” Roman asked after a minute or so of trading kisses. Virgil shrugged. 

“Worry about me later, ‘kay?” he smiled and Roman nuzzled his head affectionately. 

“I’ll do you later, promise,” he mumbled and Virgil laughed, pinching Roman’s side playfully before settling down again. 

Roman sighed and then huffed as he looked back to the tv. 

“We need to rewind it now, we’ve missed loads!” He grumbled. Virgil snorted and lifted his head, raising an eyebrow 

“Are you complaining again?” he teased, laughing when Roman shook his head  vehemently

“Nope! No complaints here, promise!” he laughed too and stuck his tongue out at Virgil before he grabbed the remote and set the film back to where they had been before. 

Virgil settled down again and smiled, pressing closer to Roman and feeling utterly content. 


	6. 20 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day NSFW Challenge day 6, Prompt: Clothed Getting Off
> 
> Remus is bored and decides Logan needs to take a break from his work.

Remus huffed as he sat on Logan’s floor, twiddling his pen and wishing he had some lighter fluid so that he could set his dissertation on fire rather than continue working on it. He glanced up at Logan who was hunched over his own work, frowning so intently Remus could see the wrinkles in his forehead from all the way over here. He smirked as he shuffled around and crawled over to the Logan, grabbing his wheely chair and pulling it away from the desk, snickering as Logan yelped, clearly caught by surprise. 

“Remus!” he immediately scolded, but Remus just grinned, sitting back on his heels and resting his chin on Logan’s thigh, looking up at him. 

“Logan!” he responded “You were frowning so hard you were giving  _ me _ wrinkles, dork. You need a break,” he smiled brightly, watching as Logan’s expression softened a little before he glanced back at his work. Remus made an offended noise and swatted at Logan’s thigh. “Pay attention to  meeeee !” he whined, biting back his laughter as Logan scowled but he knew he wasn’t actually annoyed, especially when Logan’s hand came to stroke through  Remus’ hair, soft and gentle as he messed with the strands. 

“Alright. Just 20 minutes though,” Logan conceded after a moment. Remus let out a whoop and scrambled to his feet before dropping himself in Logan’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and thoroughly enjoying the way his eyes widened and his hands came automatically to rest on  Remus’ waist. 

“ Mmmm , I wonder what we can do in 20 minutes, eh, Sexy Wolverine?” Remus wiggled his eyebrows, pressing closer to Logan, so close that their noses were almost touching as he stared intently into Logan’s eyes, loving the way it made him squirm. Remus had noticed it was relatively easy to get Logan worked up and he revelled in doing so whenever he thought the other needed a break from his frantic mind. 

He let one hand thread through Logan’s hair and tugged once sharply, as he knew Logan liked, watching as Logan’s eyes immediately closed and his head tipped back. Remus hummed and closed the space between them to lick a strip slowly up Logan’s neck. 

“So much we could get up to, Lolo,” he grinned, tugging Logan’s hair again and watching his breathing become more uneven as he pressed even closer, his other hand rubbing up and down Logan’s side “I could suck you off, how about that? Listen to you moan nice and loud,” Remus smirked as Logan shivered, his hands tightening on  Remus’ hips 

“Or I could ride you, let you lie down and rest while I do all the dirty work, make you feel so good, Lolo,” Remus smirked as he spoke right against Logan’s ear, enjoying the way he shivered at the words, and feeling just how much they were affecting Logan as he pressed their hips together. Remus hummed and rolled his hips against Logan, loving the little gasp it  elicited . 

“ Oooh , I think you like those ideas, don’t you?” he teased, pulling Logan’s head to the side with the grip he had on his hair and biting down on his neck, sucking hard for a moment as Logan whined and rocked against him, his hands tight on  Remus’ hips. 

“Ah, I know what I want to do. How about I make you cum just like this and then I’ll fuck you again later? Maybe in the shower, hmm? Or I could have you on your knees, looking so pretty bent over. Always so pretty, Lo,” Remus praised, really grinding down now and loving every little gasp and whine escaping Logan’s lips 

“Remus,” he breathed, his head falling back again, completely surrendering control in a way that made Remus shiver, simultaneously wanting to protect and ruin him. 

“Fuck, so sexy. Sweet, sexy nerd,” Remus murmured, half to himself before he started littering Logan’s neck with licks and bites, his breathing heavy from the effort of grinding down on him hard, but it was worth it to see Logan become so spaced out, his brain clearly checking out while he gave himself over to pleasure. Remus smiled against his skin and kept going, knowing that Logan was so wound up he was probably getting relatively close already. He hummed and tugged his hair again, smirking as Logan moaned in response. 

“Love seeing you like this, all blissed out. So gorgeous for me, Lo. Just want to cover you in marks and watch you fall apart, then do it all again,” Remus watched as Logan reacted to everything he said, his hips stuttering then moving faster against Remus, the way he whined and bared his throat and the way his hands tightened in  Remus’ shirt. Logan never spoke much during sexual acts, but he did seem to like listening to Remus talk, which suited him just fine. 

Remus grinned and sucked a few more marks to Logan’s neck “Ah, so hot,” he moaned, tugging on his hair again “Are you  gonna cum for me? Just like this? I know your close, you’re right there aren’t you, Lolo? Go on, sexy, you can cum for me, show me how good you feel,” he purred in Logan’s ear, loving the way his gasps and moans became higher pitched before he  _ groaned _ Remus’ name, clearly falling over the edge. Remus kept rocking against him, watching the pleasure on his face and that was enough to send Remus over the edge too, babbling Logan’s name over and over again as he came, holding Logan tight to him. 

A moment later he felt Logan’s lips at the corner of his mouth and he turned his head obligingly, fitting their lips together and making a soft sound as they kissed. 

Remus smiled as Logan wrinkled his nose when they pulled apart “We need to change,” he complained and Remus grinned wickedly. 

“How about a shower? We still have about ten minutes left of your break. Hmm, I wonder what we could do in ten minutes, huh Lo?” Remus teased, his smile melting in fondness as Logan laughed loud and unabashed, playfully shoving Remus off him. 

“You can shower with me but no round two,” Logan smiled as Remus pouted before he got to his feet again. 

“We’ll see,” he fluttered his eyelids at Logan as he laughed again, shaking his head and taking  Remus’ hand. 

Their shower did end up being longer than intended in the end. 


	7. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day NSFW Challenge day 7: Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed) 
> 
> Patton and Janus are at a party and get off in a cloak cupboard.

Patton gasped as his back hit the wall of the cramped cloakroom. He closed his eyes as he felt Janus’ lips on his neck, straining his ears as he listened to the party going on down the hall, listening for footsteps coming their way. 

Patton groaned as Janus cupped him through his pants, stroking gently. 

“Hush, darling, you don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?” Janus purred, taking Patton’s lobe between his teeth and dragging. Patton inhaled and shook his head, swallowing his whine. He gripped Janus’ shoulders and rocked his hips into his touch, trying to keep as calm as possible while also wanting to finish quickly to diminish their chances of getting caught. 

“Jay!” Patton gasped as Janus squeezed him, his lips working against Patton’s neck, making him almost dizzy with pleasure, his arousal  heightened by the possibility of being caught. 

“ Shhh , Sweetheart,” Janus hummed, pressing their lips together as nimble fingers worked Patton’s button and zipper and slipped into his underwear, wrapping around him and beginning to stroke. 

Patton moaned into the kiss, muffled by the other’s mouth as their tongues brushed together, Janus’ hand working over him as Patton shivered and gasped with the pleasure. 

His heart was racing in his chest as he crept ever closer to that peak while also listening intently for anyone outside the closet. He groaned softly when Janus pulled away from the kiss, sinking to his knees and dragging Patton’s pants and underwear halfway down his legs. 

“Jay...” Patton whispered, but Janus just shook his head, smirking up at him before he took him into his mouth, working his tongue over Patton and taking him deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and beginning to bob his head. 

Patton gripped one of the coats hanging beside him, squeezing his eyes shut as he focused on keeping quiet, his legs practically shaking with the effort. 

Janus hummed around him and Patton inhaled sharply, opening his eyes and looking down at Janus who was staring right back at him, taking him deeper and swallowing around him. Patton slapped his hand over his mouth as he started  cumming , groaning deep and staring down at Janus as he worked him through it, swallowing everything before he pulled off, smirking up at Patton as he pulled his pants back in and tucked him in. 

Patton sighed and slouched against the wall, tugging Janus back up and kissing him firmly, one hand cupping his face as the other moved to his crotch, cupping and squeezing but Janus pulled back from the kiss and shook his head. 

“Later,” Patton made a small sound of protest but Janus smiled and kissed him again softly “We’ve already been gone too long, darling, people will get suspicious,” he smiled and Patton nodded, kissing him again. 

“As soon as we get home I’m repaying the favour,” Patton grinned and Janus smiled wickedly, kissing him one more time before they straightened up and returned to the party, hoping that the other guests were none the wiser. 


	8. Plug in Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day NSFW Challenge Day 8: Skype Sex 
> 
> Roman is away on tour for a musical, his partners Virgil and Patton video call to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of notes for this fic, Virgil is non-binary and goes by they/them and Patton is Black.

Roman grinned brightly as he clicked the little video icon on his laptop, accepting the call from Virgil and smiling even brighter when he saw Patton there too. 

“Greetings, my loves!” He smiled his most charming smile, his cheeks feeling warm when Patton giggled in response and Virgil made an icky face. 

“How are you, Ro?” Patton asked, bubbly as ever even through the screen and Roman couldn’t help how his smiled brightened. 

“Wonderful now that I’m seeing you two, how was your day?” he asked them both, feeling a pang of longing as he watched Virgil playing absently with Patton’s hair as Patton leaned against them. 

“It was good! We both had the day off so we went for a hike,” Patton’s smile was ridiculously bright and Roman just wanted to kiss him so badly. 

“How’s the tour going?” Virgil asked, their voice deep and rumbling as they smiled a little looking at the camera. Roman immediately launched into a spiel about how difficult get in day had been and how he hadn’t been able to find his box anywhere, so setting up his new dressing room for the next week had been an unmitigated disaster. They both laughed and nodded solemnly in all the correct places of Roman’s story and when he was finally  done, he had noticed that Virgil’s hand had slipped under Patton’s shirt, and now with the conversation coming to a natural  lull , they turned their head and began pressing kisses to Patton’s neck. 

Roman watched attentively while Patton’s eyes fluttered closed, his head tipping to the side to give Virgil more room to work. Roman saw the smile pulling at their lips as they pressed more kisses to Patton’s dark skin, nipping here and there and Roman could feel himself getting a little worked up watching this. He’d been on the road for a month now, and still had two more to go and needless to say he was missing his partners in more ways than one.

Virgil placed a kiss on the underside of Patton’s jaw and Patton let out a breathy sound, Roman bit his lip as he watched Virgil begin to drag Patton’s shirt up his chest, exposing more skin and Roman really was itching to touch him, wishing he could run his hands all over every inch of both of them. 

Patton seemed to get the hint and helped Virgil remove his shirt before he turned and kissed them, cupping their face. Virgil made a deep, pleasurable sound and Roman groaned, moving his own hand to start teasing himself over his pants. 

He groaned at the sight of their tongues meeting while they kissed, enjoying the way Patton was scratching a little at Virgil’s back to grab his shirt and pull it up, breaking the kiss and then turning to look at Roman while Virgil went back to kissing and nipping Patton’s neck. 

“What should we do for you, Ro?” Patton asked breathless, his eyes lidded as he watched Roman clearly touching himself “We miss you so much, every night,” he added, making a soft sound as Virgil’s lips found his nipple, clearly licking over it and sucking. Roman groaned and began undoing his pants so he could shuffle out of them, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen and feeling eternally grateful for the good connection he had right now. 

“Fuck, just touch each other, please, miss you both so much,” Roman groaned again as he watched Virgil kiss Patton again, much more urgently as they started working on getting the rest of Patton’s clothes off, and then their own until the two of them were naked. Patton pulled away from Virgil’s lips and moved to adjust the camera so Roman could see more of them both. 

“So pretty,” Roman breathed, loving the way Virgil’s hands looked touching Patton, so big compared to his smaller frame, their skin in stark contrast with Virgil’s so pale and Patton’s brown. Patton gasped as Virgil pulled him into his lap then, with a bit of manoeuvring, turned him around so that Patton was facing the camera while sitting in Virgil’s lap, with his back to Virgil’s chest. 

“ Gonna make you feel so good, put on a pretty show for Roman, hmm?” Virgil hummed; their voice low but it still carried enough for Roman to hear it on the mic. He bit his lip again, his eyes glued to the screen as he watched Virgil tease Patton relentlessly, their hands trailing all around Patton’s thighs, which were spread either side of Virgil’s legs. Roman watched, knowing Virgil’s touch would be light as a feather, moving closer and closer to Patton’s cock but each time drifting away again, much to Patton’s frustration as he whined, one hand sliding behind him into Virgil’s hair and clearly tugging. 

Roman so desperately wished he were there, wished he could kneel in front of them and tease Patton too with his tongue, moving  _ ever _ so close and then pulling away at the last second. Roman huffed, working not to stroke himself too fast as he watched one of Virgil’s hands drift up Patton’s body, their fingers pressing slowly against Patton’s lips until he took them into his mouth and that was a lot for Roman. He moaned, trying to keep his voice down as he watched Patton suck on Virgil’s fingers while Virgil pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder, their other hand finally going to Patton’s cock but only stroking him with one finger. 

Roman pressed his own thumb against the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum there around and stroking himself in time with Virgil’s hand on Patton, watching intently as Patton moaned around the fingers in his mouth, his hips rolling into Virgil’s touch which Roman knew would still be teasingly light. 

He half wondered how worked up Virgil would be from all of this, was their cock straining against Patton, were they also being stimulated by every roll of Patton’s hips? Roman whined at the thought, beginning to stroke himself a little quicker, fighting to keep his eyes open so that he didn’t miss a second of what his partners were doing. 

Patton moaned again and Virgil finally gave in, taking him in their hand properly and stroking him slowly at first before they began to work to a faster pace, still placing kisses and bites wherever they could reach Patton’s skin. 

Roman hardly knew where to look, Patton’s blissed out expression while he sucked on Virgil’s fingers was insanely hot, but then so was Virgil’s hand working over Patton’s leaking cock, and then there was Virgil’s face, their cheeks slightly flushed as they worked, their eyes half lidded, expression intense as they focused on giving Patton pleasure. All of it was almost too hot to handle, and Roman couldn’t decide what to focus on, his eyes flicking all around the screen as he squeezed his own cock, stroking himself faster now as he noticed Virgil picking up the pace. 

All of Patton’s muffled sounds were gorgeous, each one working to push Roman closer to the edge as he gasped and panted into his own hand, trying to keep himself quiet. He watched as Virgil sucked on Patton’s lobe for a moment before they pulled back and looked directly into the camera and Roman felt the look almost as if he were in the room with them. 

“Come on, Pat, I know you’re close, be good for Roman, let him see you,” they purred in Patton’s ear, still looking directly at the camera and, by extension, Roman. That was enough for both of them, it seemed. Patton was  cumming a moment later, whining loud as Virgil pulled their fingers from his mouth. Roman groaned, stroking himself through his own orgasm as he shivered, unable to keep his eyes open, but hearing Virgil mumbling praise to Patton almost too quiet for him to hear. 

A moment of silence settled over the three of them before Roman grinned at them, relishing the two smiles he got in return, feeling that pang of longing again when Patton turned his head to kiss Virgil soundly. 

“Thank you for that. I, eh, needed that today,” Roman murmured, still smiling as he watched Patton stifle a yawn. 

“You’re welcome, Princey,” Virgil smirked, turning to nuzzled Patton’s neck “Bed time?” they asked as Patton yawned again and Roman chuckled. 

They exchanged goodnights and Roman cleaned himself up before falling into bed, still missing them both terribly but feeling happy and satiated for the time being. 


	9. Irritatingly Attractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day NSFW Challenge Day 9: Against a Wall 
> 
> Virgil and Janus don't particularly like each other very much, although perhaps the issue is unaddressed sexual tension.

Virgil took another sip of his drink, watching his friends dance and generally glowering at anyone who even glanced in his direction, holding down their booth table since he didn’t want to dance anyway. 

He wasn’t drunk, yet, but if he had much more he’d definitely pass over that line between tipsy and hammered. He had to actively stop himself from hissing when someone started making his way towards him, but he realised it was just Janus come back from dancing. He glowered all the same, not much in the mood to speak to the other. 

“Another drink, Virgil?” Janus’ voice was smooth, a light baritone and Virgil really fucking hated how irritatingly attractive he was. Virgil grit his teeth together and shook his head. Janus arched an eyebrow but didn’t push him, instead sliding into the seat opposite and propping his chin up with his elbow on the table, regarding Virgil closely. 

“What?!” Virgil snapped, taking another gulp just to look at something other than Janus. Janus raised his eyebrows but smirked a little at the same time, leaning forward a little, his eyes still trained on Virgil’s face, slightly unsettling yet also making Virgil want to squirm under the attention. 

“You looked lonely, and dancing becomes terribly dull after a while,” Janus smirked and Virgil grumbled to himself, taking another sip. 

“I don’t need your pity, thanks,” he scowled but despite his general inhospitable attitude Janus didn’t seem remotely offended. He just blinked slowly, keeping his eyes half lidded as he smiled at Virgil from across the table. 

“Please, I don’t have time for pity,” he purred and god, Virgil was really tired of that voice  _ doing things  _ to him. He grimaced as he swallowed the remainder of his drink as a shot. It had been too long. He shook his head then focused on Janus again. 

“What do you want, then?” he demanded. 

“I just want to get to know you better, darling, and you look  _ ever _ so tired it would be remiss of me to leave you to make your own way home if you wanted to leave before the others,” he gestured behind him and Virgil looked over his shoulder to where their other friends were still dancing and seemingly having a great time. Virgil closed his eyes for a moment and looked back to Janus, eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“Right,  ‘cause you’ve always cared about me getting home safe in the past,” he drawled, leaning into the sarcasm and scowling as Janus laughed then Virgil froze, eyes wide as Janus reached over the table, pushing some of Virgil’s hair back from his eyes and Virgil was pretty sure his entire heart had stopped beating. Was it possible to die from hot-person-touching-your-hair? If it was, this was the end for Virgil, he could see his life flashing before his eyes. Then to make matters worse, Janus trailed his fingertips down Virgil’s neck and to his shoulder, eliciting a full body shiver from Virgil before he could stop himself. 

“Oh Virgil,” Janus purred “It’s not just about seeing you home safely. I said I want to get to  _ know _ you, didn’t I?” he added and Virgil’s brain finally clicked, his eyes going impossibly wider before he found himself nodding. 

“Great! I’ll tell the others we’re leaving,” Janus’ smile was ridiculously smug and Virgil felt a hot flash of irritation, not wanting to let him think that Virgil was some sweet submissive flower, he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Janus’ shirt and yanked him forwards, crashing their lips together. 

Janus squeaked in surprise and Virgil felt his own wave of smugness as he took control of the kiss, his whole body screaming for more when Janus licked his lips but he forced himself to pull back, taking in the other’s expression before he smirked. 

“Call for a cab?” he murmured, smiling to himself when Janus nodded mutely and a few minutes later they were out of there. 

The minute Virgil had managed to get his door open and let them both in he felt hands on his hips turning him around and shoving him against the nearest wall. 

“Hey!” Virgil complained, but it was cut off by Janus pressing their lips together. He bit down on Virgil’s lower lip and sucking it between his own and Virgil groaned, melting into the kiss before he even knew what he was doing, his hands wondering over Janus’ shoulders and up to his hair which Virgil tugged sharply. He took advantage of Janus’ small gasp in response and slipped his tongue into his mouth, groaning again as Janus tilted his head for a better angle, their breath hot as it mingled together. 

Virgil tugged Janus’ hair again but he seemed to be ready for it this time and instead of gasping he deepened the kiss, pressing his body against Virgil’s and Virgil had to stop himself from immediately rolling their hips together. Instead, he bit Janu’s lip and started to shove his leather jacket off, pleased when Janus complied, shrugging it off without breaking the kiss and then his hands were at Virgil’s hoodie and he took the hint, letting it fall to the floor and taking a deep breath when Janus moved from his mouth to press kisses along Virgil’s jaw and then down his neck. 

“Fuck,” Virgil whispered as Janus sucked on a particularly sensitive spot while his hand sneaked under Virgil’s shirt, trailing along his naval. 

“ Mmm , that’s the plan if you’ll let me,” Janus spoke against Virgil’s skin and he was helpless to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine. 

“Ugh, do you have a condom?” Virgil grumbled, remembering that he had recently run out. 

“I do, and I have lube,” Janus smirked and Virgil rolled his eyes even as his cock twitched in his pants when Janus pressed their hips harder together. 

“Okay, fine then,” Virgil groaned, giving in and rolling his hips against Janus as he resumed sucking on that spot, clearly having noticed that it was sensitive for him. Virgil’s nails scratched at Janus’ back before he gripped his shirt and pulled it up until Janus pulled back enough to get it off, immediately pulling Virgil’s shirt off too, not even giving him time to feel self-conscious before they were kissing again, panting into one another’s mouths as hands wondered, gripped and squeezed. 

After a moment Virgil felt Janus’ hands working his jeans open and he nodded, helping him to push them and his boxers down his legs and kicking them off. 

“ Mmm , turn around, Virgil,” Janus purred in his ear and Virgil scowled, grabbing some of Janus’ hair and yanking it probably a little too hard. 

“I’ll do what I damn well please,” he muttered, though he did turn around and press his hands against the wall since he couldn’t deny the idea of Janus fucking him like that was ridiculously hot. 

“Apologies, I’ll ask nicely next time,” Janus’ snarked, his words dripping with sarcasm but Virgil didn’t care as he looked over his shoulder, watching Janus get the lube sachet and condom from his wallet. He turned his head back and closed his eyes, waiting and sure enough a moment later he felt cool, slick fingers at his entrance. 

Virgil’s moan was deep and long as Janus sunk one finger into him, only holding it there for a moment before he started to work it in and out of Virgil, his other hand griping Virgil’s hip tight and as much as he hated to admit it, Virgil was absolutely loving every second of it. He moaned again, feeling Janus’ teeth scraping at the back of neck as a second finger joined the first, really stretching him out. Virgil let his head fall to rest against the cool wall, focusing on breathing for a moment before he gasped, rolling his hips back against Janus’ fingers as they found his prostate, working against it in little circles. 

“F-fuck! Stop, I’m ready!” Virgil grunted and Janus huffed a smug laugh. Virgil winced as he withdrew his fingers and took a moment to steady himself while Janus was evidently putting on the condom and using the rest of the lube. 

Virgil sighed when he felt hands at his hips again, pushing him firmly against the wall and he grumbled a complaint again before groaning while Janus pushed inside him  _ torturously  _ slow, really letting him feel every inch of him until their hips were pressed together. 

Janus held him there until Virgil started to squirm, trying to roll his hips but Janus kept him still, Virgil could feel his smug smile pressed against his skin as Janus kissed his neck. 

“ _ Fucking move _ ,” Virgil growled but Janus just clicked his tongue. 

“Ask nicely,” he teased, licking a strip up Virgil’s neck and Virgil shivered, scowling as he  continuted trying to move his hips, to no avail. 

“ Oh, fuck you,” he spat and Janus laughed again. 

“Not quite,” he purred, somehow pressing even deeper and Virgil whined, his resolve cracking feeling him so deep inside

“Ah- fuck,  _ please _ ,” he snapped and Janus made a pleased sound, immediately starting to roll his hips, slowly but Virgil could tell his patience was running out too as he already began to build his pace. 

“There we go, darling,” he hummed, tone condescending but Virgil didn’t even care, he was so hard and finally getting fucked. He groaned and whined as Janus thrust harder and faster, one hand snaking into Virgil’s hair and pulling his head back so that he could litter his throat with bites. 

Virgil moaned, pressing hard against the wall as Janus kept going, fucking him hard and fast now and that was exactly what Virgil wanted, letting his body relax into it and moaning non-stop as took his own cock into his hand and started stroking in time with Janus’ thrusts, feeling himself clench around him and relishing the way it made Janus moan too. 

“ Sh -shit, close,” Janus growled against his skin and Virgil nodded, panting as he worked himself even faster. Janus bit down on the sensitive spot again and that was all it took to finally push Virgil over the edge. He practically shouted as he started  cumming , working himself through it and whining when Janus kept going, the oversensitivity making him  squrim until Janus finally stilled behind him, groaning as he reached his peak. 

They stayed there for a few long moments, both panting as they came down from their highs. Virgil sighed and winced as Janus stepped back from him. He turned and looked down at the bruises on his hips, assuming his neck wasn’t much better. 

“Fucking hell,” he muttered and Janus smirked. Virgil rolled his eyes again, but he smiled a little too. “I need a shower,” he complained, then he glared at Janus. “You can... join me, if you want,” he muttered, looking down to try and hide his  embarrassment . 

“How generous,” Janus drawled, but Virgil could hear the teasing and he looked up again, smiling a little. 

“Yeah well, I’m kicking you out straight after,” he teased and Janus laughed, a real genuine laugh and Virgil grimaced as he walked  past him, hoping to god that he wasn’t somehow developing a crush on him after all that. 

“You really are too kind,” Janus deadpanned and Virgil smiled to himself as he turned the water on. 

“You coming in or what?” he called, almost laughing when Janus pinched his side to get under the spray of warm water. 

They showered and Janus even managed to coax a few kisses out of Virgil before they were done. Once they stepped out Virgil clarified that he had been joking about sending Janus home and a few minutes later he found himself curled up in Janus’ arms wondering how on earth this had happened to him, and what would happen when the woke up in the morning. 

For  now, he simply closed his eyes and let his exhaustion finally drag him into sleep. 


End file.
